


Blueberry Pancakes (The Dirt! Nikki/Tommy)

by mayolove



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: M/M, Motley Crue - Freeform, Music, m/m - Freeform, the dirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayolove/pseuds/mayolove
Summary: Nikki wakes up with a raging hangover, and finds Tommy in his bed. He tries to remember what happened the night before.Fluff/AngstCrappy summary, I know, but whatever ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. The L Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work on here! I hope it's not too shitty.

Nikki’s POV

Oh God, my head hurt. What day was it? Saturday? Monday? Tuesday? I didn’t know. All I knew was that I was hungover, and I needed more sleep.

I rolled around in my bed, trying to find a comfortable sleeping position, when I bumped into something. That something was Tommy Lee. What the fuck happened last night? Just how _drunk_ was I?

I looked over at him despite myself. His face was completely covered in the sheets he pulled over from my side of the bed. Okay, so he was a blanket hogger. Good to know. -Wait. Why would that be good to know? Scratch that bit.

Although I couldn’t see his face, I could tell it was Tommy by that huge, trademark hair of his. I’d never say it aloud, in fact I almost never even think it, but sometimes I got jealous of Tommy’s hair. Only _sometimes_.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Tommy rolled over, finally revealing his face. Damn, was he pretty. Even when he was drooling he was gorgeous. He looked so peaceful and happy. The happiness, I’m glad to say, I was used to. But the peacefulness was a nice change of pace. Now don’t get me wrong, I loved the usual restless, wild Tommy. We were absolute hell when we were being restless and wild together _-get your mind out of the fucking gutter-_ We were the _Terror Twins_, after all. It was just nice to see him all calm and relaxed. He deserved it. You know what else he deserved? Some fuckin blueberry pancakes.

I quietly got dressed, without disturbing Tommy, and I shielded my eyes from the ultra-bright sunlight that somehow came in so vibrantly from the closed curtains. I got a little dizzy now and then thanks to the hangover, but I powered through it. This routine was nothing new. Aside from Tommy being there, someone I cared about, instead of just some groupie I hardly knew.

I walked into the kitchen, and looked for any clues that might have told me what happened the night before. There was nothing unusual besides Tommy’s jacket on the ground by the door. Somehow, that’s exactly what my brain needed to get the memory stirring.

~Last night~

~ Tommy and I rushed in, practically hanging of each other. I tore off his jacket, leaving it on the floor, as he smothered me with wet, speedy kisses, starting at my lips, and making his way down my neck. A small moan escaped my lips.

We were both completely wasted. Nothing new there. What _was_ new, was the sensation Tommy was giving me. We had never kissed before that night, but in that same night, we went way over that line.

We made our way to the bedroom, and things escalated pretty quickly from there. The weirdest thing about all this was how much I enjoyed it. And I don’t just mean Tommy’s body -Although Tommy’s body _was_ a huge plus- but just being with Tommy alone, for once. All alone. All to _me_. ~

~Present~

Okay, so with that, and some other pieces I’d put together, we didn’t just get drunk and fuck. We talked and danced at some club.

~Last Night~

~ “Hey, Tommy,” I greeted Tommy, who was sitting at the bar, trying to get some big shot producer to leave him alone. “Why don’t you piss off, Suit?” I said to the producer. He left immediately, as if I was the first person to say this.

The waitress came and took my order of a rum and coke. Tommy was at least buzzed, I could tell.

“Hey, Nik,” he smiled. “You look nice tonight. Did you do something new? Maybe new lipstick?” He was staring at my lips, and complementing my lipstick when I wasn’t even wearing any. Yeah, he was definitely drunk.

I laughed, “Thanks, dude.”

“Dude’s getting kind of old. Why don’t you come up with another name for me? Maybe even change my _last_ name.” He winked.

I stammered. “Uh, yeah, sure, Tommy. Whatever you want.”

“You mean that? _Anything_ I want?”

A waitress came and brought me my drink, and I chugged it down quickly, wanting to keep talking to Tommy. I knew he was just saying all this because he was drunk, but I wouldn’t deny that I loved it.

Another waitress past by, and saw that I had emptied my drink, so she slid me another one, which I also knocked back.

“_Anything_,” I challenged, leaning forward. Tommy leaned forward too, and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me.

Instead he said, “Come dance with me.”

Before I could even answer, he had dragged me to the dance floor. Vince was off on the side, flirting with some girl, and Mick sat at the bar, drinking.

Unsurprisingly, Tommy was a great dancer. What he did with his hips, I couldn’t even describe. Soon he held out his hand for me to grab, and he pulled me into his arms, flush against him. He grabbed my waist, and somehow managed to bring me even closer to him.

“T-_Tommy_,” I stuttered, completely red faced. Just what was he trying to do to me?

“Yeah, baby?” He whispered breathily into my ear. I shivered, and he was so close he could feel it. “There a problem?”

_“Yes,”_ I thought. _“You’re not in my bed.”_ “No, Tommy Boy. Nothing’s wrong.” He laughed his amazing laugh at “Tommy Boy”.

“Good. I wouldn’t want you to be…” He thrusted his hips into mine, causing me to go weak. “_uncomfortable_,” he purred.

“Tommy, we’re in public,” I told him, voice threatening to give out. I looked over to Mick and Vince who were now both at the bar, laughing senselessly at us.

“Then come on,” he whispered in my ear. “Let’s have some booze.” And with that, he slowly dragged his hand across my chest before swaying off to the bar. I followed, not knowing what else I would do.

Once I made my way through the crowd and to the bar, Tommy had already ordered me a whiskey.

“There you are, Nikki. I was afraid you ran away,” Tommy said, smiling.

“What? Run? From you? Now why would I do that?” I took a swig from my glass bottle, and looked him in the eyes. “I’d never run from you.”

He leaned in closer. “You mean that?” And then he kissed me. He really fucking kissed me. I’m not gonna lie, I was a little disappointed that our first kiss was when we were both two sheets to the wind, but what are you gonna do? He kissed me, so I wasn’t gonna focus on the little details.

I could see Vince and Mick from the corner of my eye. Mick rolled his eyes at us, but I could see a little smile. Vince looked genuinely surprised that we kissed, which I thought was kind of strange, considering he wasn’t at all shocked to see us practically _grinding_ on the dance floor earlier.

I kissed Tommy back, because what else would I possibly do? Why would I want to do anything else? His lips were soft, and maybe a little chapped, but that was covered with his blood red lipstick, which I was sure was now on my own lips.

He gently pulled away, and put a bottle up to my lips. I took a sip.

“Stop trying to get me even more drunk than I already am.” He looked at me a little sad. Did he think I only loved him when I was drunk? I fucking loved him weather I was sober or not, and he better have known that. “I love you when I’m sober too, babe.” _Did. I. Just. Fucking. Drop. The. L. Bomb. Did. I. Really. Just. Fucking. Do. That._

He looked completely taken aback. That was understandable. But also com-fucking-pletely nerve wracking.

But then he smiled. He smiled his pretty, gorgeous, life saving smile.

“I love you too, Nikki.” Nosebleed time? No. Not yet. But I did want to fucking faint and fall into his arms. Tommy said he loved me. Tommy said he loved me.

I couldn’t even say anything. So I did what any rational person would do. I grabbed his faced, and smashed it into mine. He giggled into my lips. He was so perfect.

But something was weird… He was absolutely shitfaced, but he hardly smelled or tasted like alcohol. I pulled away and looked at him, confused.

He seemed nervous now.

“What’s wrong?” It kind of hurt me to see him looking scared of me like this. Did he think he did something wrong?

“Nothing, just…. Are you sober right now?”


	2. My Place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know what this is. All I know is it’s leading up to the cute stuff that’s gonna be in the next chapter  
Warnings: Alcohol, quick poorly written smut, swearing

Tommy’s POV

_Fuck_. He found out. I knew that he would sooner or later, but I was hoping for _later_. You know, a problem for future Tommy. But whatever. He found out when he did, and it’s not like I could turn back time, or something.

I just wanted to know how he felt, without screwing it up by drinking. There are different types of drunks. I got stupid and loud (I mean more stupid and loud than usual), and so did Nikki. But drunk Nikki had absolutely no filter. He spoke only truth, which was what I needed. 

I leaned back. “Uhh…” What was I supposed to say? _“Yeah, Nikki! I tried to get you wasted, and I lied to you! So that you would tell me you love me! Isn’t that rational? No? Okay. Nikki, put the chair down. NIKKI, PUT THE CHAIR DOW—”_ What the hell was I gonna say?

Nikki didn’t look upset, which was at least something, I supposed. I already lied to him about being drunk, so I wasn’t gonna lie to him again.

I sighed, and leaned back into my chair. “I’m sorry Nikki. I didn’t mean to- I mean, I -_fuck_, man- I just wanted to know if you liked me or not, and I just figured that if you didn’t and I was flirting with you, that you would just blame that on me being drunk. I didn’t want you to- Wait, no that came out wrong. That sounded creepy, didn’t it? I just mean-”

“Babe, shut _up_.” And I did. God, he must have been pissed at me. Who wouldn’t be?

“I’m sorry, Nikki-”

“Tommy, _stop_. I told you that I loved you and I meant it, okay? I mean it. I don’t care if I’m drunk, and your sober, or vice versa, or anything else, okay? I just love you. _I love you_-” Okay, now it was his turn to shut up. He just said that he loved me, like, four times. He says that, and I’m gonna kiss him. It’s like the laws of the universe, or something.

He kissed me back, and I was just so damn _happy_. Nikki loved me. And I loved him. And that was what mattered in that moment. 

He sucked on my bottom lip, and dragged himself toward me and onto my lap. I squeezed him closer because he was finally _mine_.

He squeezed me tight against him, and gripped onto my neck. I didn’t want him to ever let go. I wanted him to know that, so I whispered, “Stay with me like this forever?”

I felt him smile in between the kisses he was tracing down my neck. “I wouldn’t want it any other way, baby.” And I knew he meant it. I leaned into his neck, and slowly licked him, before gently sinking my teeth in, earning a deep moan. Unfortunately, he looked over to Vince and Mick, who were looking at us in a mix of awe and amusion. Nikki’s face went beet red.

“Tommy, Mick and Vince- They-”

“I know they’re looking at us. They’re just jealous of me. And who wouldn’t be? I’ve got you all to myself.” I saw him try to hide a grin, which spread to my face. 

“_Tommy…_” He started unsurely.

“Don’t you want this?” I asked, pushing a particularly unruly bit of hair behind his ear.

He smiled softly. “Of course I do, but-”

“_Baby_,” I whispered in his ear. “_They still think we’re both drunk as fuck. We can get away with whatever we want_.” He seemed pleased by that, because he immediately kissed, me plunging his tongue in between my lips. I happily sucked on it, enjoying the new sensation. 

The tiny chair at the bar wasn’t giving us too good of a service, so we made our way to a nearby booth. It was all hands, mouths, and legs from then on. We had never done anything like this before, but somehow we both handled it like we had done it a million times, the spark never going out. Damn, Nikki was just perfect. I know it sounds cliche, and I’ve said it a half a billion times, but I was pretty sure that Nikki was really the one. The way I felt when he looked at me, kissed me, touched me, talked to me, I loved every second. And I wouldn’t trade this for the world. 

He cupped one hand around my cheek, and put one hand on my thigh. I moaned and pushed Nikki onto his back, my mouth never leaving his. I didn’t want our first time to bore either of us (even though neither of us were even _close_ to bored) so I swayed my hips into his rhythmically. I got a damn good response.

“_Tommy_,” he moaned, wrapping his arms tightly around my back. I had him just where I wanted him. I was completely in control, and I was thriving.

“Yeah, baby doll? What do you want?” He just moaned, synching the movements of his hips with mine. “Why don’t you tell me what you want, hottie.”

He moaned again. Damn I loved that sound.

“Wanna go to your place, baby?” I asked, nipping at his neck.

“My place?”

“Why not? _As much as I wanna do this right now…_” I began, slipping my hand under his shirt, that I wanted to tear off. “_I don’t think you wanna do this here._” Then he sighed either because I locked out legs together and practically drove him into the vinyl booth seats, or because he was disappointed that I wanted to leave..

He whimpered making me melt, and quietly said, “Okay.” I didn’t let go yet, but I slowed things down by holding him close and pressing a kiss to his cheek and then his lips. On our way out, I saw Mick looking at us skeptically. I grinned and winked, pointing to Nikki as I continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this short little unfortunate chapter is basically just a shitty smut fest that I wrote at like four in the morning, but I’m going somewhere with this, okay? I’m hoping that the next chapter will be fluffy, but I’m not entirely sure. 
> 
> Hope you somehow enjoyed this!! The next part will be coming either tomorrow or Saturday, because I couldn’t be more excited to put this bit behind us. Anyway, enough making fun of myself!! Hope you have a great day!!!


	3. The "Pancake Incident"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki makes Tommy blueberry pancakes, and they finally decide that they want to be together  
Warnings: Swearing (obviously)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn’t exactly “fluff” but it’s pretty cute, and I hope it at least sort of makes up for the last chapter. The real fluff is coming!!! I promise!!!

**Nikki’s POV**

So _that’s_ what happened last night. I assumed Tommy would be good in bed -I mean, just _look_ at him- but god_damn_. But I’m not going into details for you. My mind, my Tommy, my rules. Wait- “My Tommy”… What were we now? Were we together, or were we just going to forget that anything happened? God, I hoped it wasn’t just a one night stand. We said that we loved each other. If last night was the end of what we had going, I don’t know what I would’ve done. I couldn’t have meant it more when I told Tommy I loved him.

Putting those thoughts on the backburner, I took ingredients for blueberry pancakes out, along with all the baking, or cooking or whatever, supplies. Making pancakes couldn’t be that hard, could it? I’d never made them before, but I’d seen people make them and it didn’t look too difficult. I got all the baking supplies from an ex girlfriend a little less than a year ago, but I never got rid of any of it. 

I put all the ingredients in a large bowl, and started mixing them with an electric mixer. Who knew the high setting was too high? Not fucking me, that’s who. I got completely covered in the half-mixed batter. 

“Shit!” I shouted, trying to shake some of it off. 

I got what was still in the bowl, mixed it the rest of the way, put it on the griddle, and sat down at the kitchen table. 

I picked up the newspaper, but it was all boring. I was so tired… And my eyelids felt so heavy… It was just so hard… To stay awake…

~0~0~0~

I don’t know how long I was asleep, but I was woken up by Tommy asking, “Nikki?”

“Tommy, hey, I- _Oh shit the pancakes!_” I rushed over to the stove, finding the “pancakes” completely fucking _black_. “Damn…”

“Oh, so _that’s_ the burning smell,” he laughed.

“I’m sorry, Tommy. After last night, I was gonna surprise you by making blueberry pancakes- you know, your favourite.” Tommy smiled. I quickly scrapped all the “pancakes” off the griddle, and put them on a plate. “I know it’s not much of a surprise, but…” I looked down at the stack of so called “food” disappointedly. This was supposed to be a cute thing for me to do for Tommy. Well, I guess I fucked that idea up. 

He looked at the “pancakes” and got out a plate and the maple syrup.

I looked at him wide eyed. “What are you doing, Tommy? Those things aren’t even edible. They’re fucking _charred_.”

He plopped two down on a plate, and drowned them with maple syrup, like he did with any pancakes he ate. “What do you mean? I’m just eating breakfast, babe.”

My heart practically melted. So he was still calling me babe. That was something.

I’m guessing he noticed the way I was looking at him, because he said, “What’s up, Nik?”

“I just… It’s nothing.” 

He could tell it wasn’t nothing, so he poked my cheek, saying, “C’monnnnn! What’s going on in that big brain of yours?” He knocked on the top of my head.

I swatted his hand away, saying, “Tommy, do we like each other, or not?” It came out a little harsher than I planned, but at least I got it out.

His face dropped, making me nervous. What? Did he not love me like he said he did? Did I do something? Did he regret what happened last night?

“I…” He looked at me. “You first.” 

I stammered. What kind of an answer was that? It wasn’t even a real answer! 

“I asked first, you fuckin Gumby,” I countered crossing my arms. Obviously I wasn’t actually angry, but what could I say? I wanted an answer.

“I want to keep whatever we have going. I don’t want to lose you,” he said thoughtfully. 

I let out a sigh of relief. “I don’t want to lose you either, Tommy,” I replied, being bad at words.

“Well then let’s go on a date,” he said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

I smiled. “A date?”

“Yeah, man! What do you say?” I loved the way his eyes lit up. He really wanted to do this. He wanted to do this as much as I did.

“Yeah. Let’s do it.” I smiled so hard my cheeks were in fucking pain.

And Tommy was still trying to eat my damn pancakes. He picked up a piece with his fork, so I snatched the plate away, and put it in the sink.

“What are you doing?” He asked, brows furrowed, sticking the bit of pancake in his mouth.

“You’re not eating that shit,” I informed him, crossing my arms. “Let me take you out instead.”

He immediately perked up. “Really?” 

I rolled my eyes, but smiled at him. “Yeah. I’m not letting you eat that, and if we really wanna be something, this can be the first step.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! This chapter was super fun to write!! The next chapter will be coming out soon!
> 
> Also the “Fuckin Gumby” Insult/nickname will be coming up in future chapters.  
And thank you all for the positive feedback!!! You have no idea how amazing you are. Keep those kudos and positive comments coming lol


	4. The Smoothie Indecent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. That's it.  
Also warning for swearing ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kkjdlfygasldf sorry this took so long!!! I've been suuuuperrr busy lately, but I finally finished chapter four after rewriting it like four times

**Tommy’s POV**

I couldn’t believe what was happening. Nikki Sixx was taking me on a date. A real live date. He drove me to a diner, because I hadn’t eaten a full breakfast. At least that’s what I thought before I sat down and realized that this was the exact place we met. This was the diner I spotted him at after the show where he got punched in the nose. This was the diner where I saw him and thought _ “Fuck. He’s even hotter when he isn’t dripping blood like a faucet” _. This was the same exact seat where I sat next to him for the first time. He hadn’t just taken me to a diner, he took me to my favourite place in the world.

This whole morning had been so sentimental. First, he makes me pancakes -like I ordered when we first met- then he takes me to the place we first met. Kind of a backwards order, but it was the sweetest thing. I couldn’t help but smile. I couldn’t help but grin like a fucking maniac.

“So, uh.... Nice place, right?” Nikki asked, looking nervous.

“Yeah, man! You remembered!” I felt like a schoolgirl in love, but I didn’t mind one bit. 

“So did you,” he said, sounding a little surprised, as if I would ever forget. Then he started laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Do you-” He cut himself off by chuckling into the back of his hand. “You took my poster off your bedroom wall.”

I scoffed, and said jokingly, “Do you want me to put it back up?”

I loved how happy he looked. 

“Nah, you don’t need to. You have the real me, now.”

Okay, was he trying to kill me? He must have been. I was sitting across from him, but I crawled under the table, getting a laugh, and slid in next to him. I gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. He was so fucking perfect. 

He giggled (yes, _ giggled _), and squeezed me into him, so we were in sort of a hug. But it could pass as a friendly hug, if anyone ‘important’ were to walk in and see us. He ruffled my hair and I leaned into it. 

The waitress came up, and looked at us kinda oddly. 

“Morning, boys. What can I get you?”

I half expected Nikki to order a rum and coke again, but instead he said, “Can I get some blueberry pancakes- double, and a large smoothie, two straws?”

If she wasn’t looking at us like we were nutjobs before, she definitely was now. She looked at me, as if she didn’t just hear Nikki ordering for the both of us. I just nodded at her, confirming the obvious.

As she walked away, Nikki and I laughed, but I was feeling a little nervous.

“What’s up, Tommy?” He asked, looking worried, as he played with a little strand of my hair.

“Nothing, it’s just… You saw the way that waitress was looking at us, and-”

He shook his head. “Nikki, she doesn’t know _ shit _ about us. She was just-”

“No, I know, but that’s my point. If this -_ us _\- gets out somehow, what’s gonna happen to Motley Crue?”

“I’m not gonna let anything happen to Motley Crue because some assholes don’t like the fact that we love each other. I’m not gonna let anything happen because some boring, traditionalist shits think that we should be getting tits instead of-”

I laughed, despite some of the shit going through my mind. “Yeah thanks, Nik. I get it.” I snuggled in next to him, and we sorta half-cuddled till the waitress came back around.

She set down our food, and smiled, looking much more settled and happy than the last time she saw us, even as she saw us cuddling, and about to drink a smoothie with two straws.

I smiled at her, while Tommy looked at her skeptically. 

“Thanks,” I said, and grabbed a straw. I stuck it up to my mouth and looked at Nikki expectantly.

“What?”

“Do you wanna do that thing they doin the movies? Y’know, when two people drink a drink out of straws at the same time, while they look into each other’s eyes?”

He laughed, and started sipping from his straw at the same time I was sipping out of mine. 

Are you hearing this? This is movie material. I love this. He gazed into my eyes, and I gazed into his beautiful green ones. 

Then he crossed his eyes, and stuck his tongue out, which I was _ not _ expecting. One second we were getting lost in each other’s eyes, and the next…

I fucking sprayed smothie everywhere. I was laughing so hard it came out of my fucking nose. It wasn’t even that funny! Just surprising. I covered my face, and went bright red. It burned and it was just plain embarrassing. 

Nikki was laughing, but he had a slightly worried look in his eyes.

Trying to stifle some of his laughter, he said, “Tommy, are you okay?” He scrambled to take napkins out of the holder. 

I coughed. Shit did that hurt. “Yeah-” _ cough _ “I’m-” _ cough _ “I’m good, dude.” He handed me a bunch of napkins, and I grabbed them and crushed them up against my face, not really cleaning myself up. More using them to hide my face.

Even though it stung like a bitch, I laughed with him because his laugh was just so damn contagious. 

“C’mon. Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said, holding out his hand. I grabbed it with one hand, holding the napkins to my face with the other. He took me to the bathroom, grabbed some paper towels and got them wet. 

“Nikki, you don’t have to. I can do it-”

“But I want to,” he said. It came out as more of a question than anything. Like he wanted to make sure I was okay with it. 

I laughed. “Okay, babe.” 

He took my napkins and tossed them out, and gently cleaned my face with the damp ones. I held his hand to my face, looking him contently in the eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes I’d ever seen. They were so green and vivid, and deep, and wild, and just _ amazing _. I could get lost in them so easily it was almost unnerving. 

He stopped wiping my now mostly clean face, and said, “You’re the only person I know who’d turn snorting a smoothie all over himself into something romantic.”

“You love it,” I claimed, gripping his hand tighter.

“Shut up, you sap,” he said, getting a little red. It reminded me of last night when we were dancing, and his face looked like a fuckin strawberry. I couldn’t stop myself from smiling.

“I might be a sap,” I admitted, throwing away the paper towels. “but at least I’m good at it.”

“I’ll give you that one,” he said smiling, leaning in close to me. 

I leaned in further and rubbed our noses together like they did in the movies. He hummed contently, and wrapped his arms around me, before saying, “C’mon. Let’s get back before our pancakes get cold.”

We got back to the booth and sat down. I leaned down to drink my smoothie, but he snuck in front of me and wrapped his lips around the straw, leaving me with a mouthful of his wild black hair. 

I leaned back, getting his hair out of my mouth. “What the fuck, man? Now I gotta drink out of _ your _ straw to get the taste of your fuckin shampoo out of my mouth.” He just laughed, so I drank from his straw. From then on, we stayed with our own straws. And before you say anything, _ No _ . It’s _ not _gross. We’re cute and you’re jealous. 

I hated to change the subject, but I leaned back and asked, “So, what do you think we should do about Mick and Vince?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, are we gonna tell them about us? I mean, should we?”  
“We have a couple options here,” He began, scooching closer to me. I looked at him, interested, so he continued. “They think we were both drunk. They think it was a one nightstand. We could play off that. We could say that we didn’t remember anything, and they could have fun with that. Or we could keep us a secret-” 

I blanked out for a second, imagining us secretly holding hands under tables, or exchanging quick goodluck kisses before a concert.

“Tommy? Earth to Tommy,” he said, waving a hand. 

“Oh, what?” I said, snapping out of it.

“Come here, you fuckin Gumby.” He pulled me into him, so I held on, inhaling the scent of cigarettes and sweet fruit. He wrapped his arms around me and continued. “As I was saying, we could tell them. But we’d have to keep it private; Between the four of us.”

“Doc would find out,” I pointed out casually.

“Between the five of us then.” He paused. “I think we should keep this between us, me and you, for now, and wait until we’re ready to tell them, or until it slips out somehow.”

“Sounds good to me, babe,” I agreed, smiling. 

_ “He wants to keep this going. He likes me. He really likes me. And not even because I’m hot, like when people usually say they want to stay with me. He wants me for me.” _ I thought gleefully, digging my face into his ribs. He giggled, and lightly pushed me away. _ “And,” _ I decided. _ “I’m the only one who can make him giggle.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! I have a general idea for what's gonna happen at least relatively soon, but idk so just go with it. Kudos and comments are welcome lol  


**Author's Note:**

> I know it's weird to end the first chapter in a cliffhanger inside a flashback, but that's just how it happened. Hope you at least relatively enjoyed this. Part two will be coming out soon (if not tomorrow, then sometime later this week) Kudos are appreciated lol.  
This was originally gonna be a oneshot fluff fic, but do you really think I can control my writing?  



End file.
